


Flowers

by StrawberryKota



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryKota/pseuds/StrawberryKota
Summary: In a world where you see grey all your life till you and your soulmate touch. Tadashi works at a small flower shop wishing to see the world of color. What will happen when a very tall guy walks into the shop one day.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 19





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know yen very well so if the yen price is wrong sorry.

I was cutting some tulips and putting them in vases, making them look nice for the customers. I wish I could see their colors. Right now, they’re just a plain grey color, nothing too special from the rest of the world. Then I hear the little bell from the door ring, meaning someone has walked into the store. I put the flowers down and walk out from the back to greet the customer. I see a tall man with glasses looking at some tulips I put out that morning. I wonder if he can see the beautiful colors these flowers are supposed to have.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" I give the man a smile as I ask. He looks up at me with a small smile on his face.

"Oh, I'm just looking around" He then turns back to the flowers. I nod softly and turn to my work. After a few more minutes pass, he walks up to the counter with a bouquet of different grey shaded carnations. I look up and start ringing up the flowers. 

"That will be 1000 yen sir." I say and he handed me the money, thanked me, and walked out. The tiny bell ringing as he does. I go back to my slow and boring day of work. I do love my job, but I just wish I could see the colors my co-workers talk about. They label the flowers for anyone who can’t see colors yet. I looked at the clock to see it was time for the shop to be closing. I get up and take care of everything I need to get done. Sweep the floor, throw away old flowers and put away everything. Once everything was finished, I closed the door and turned the “open” sign to the “closed” side and locked up. The sun was just setting and you can see it over the horizon. The grey shades of color made it boring to see. In movies, a sunset is said to be beautiful and colorful. I smile thinking maybe one day I will be able to see the colors that painted the sky before it goes dark. I walk home passing by people and stores. The lights from the store signs blink and glow as the sun finally sets behind the earth. I walk into my apartment and go to sleep after showering and eating dinner. 

A few days passed and business was slow. I was sitting on the stool at the register with my eyes closed when I heard the ring of the bell on the door. I open my eyes slightly to see the same tall guy with glasses. I sit up and rub my eyes. I watched as he looked at the flowers and the price tag which also has the color and type of flower on it. He turns to me and smiles. I smile back and watch him as he walks around the shop. 

“Hello do you know what color goes good with… purple?” he asks while looking down at the tag. I guess he can’t see color either. I look at the guide my manager left for me. I look at the purple combo colors. I look back up at him to see him staring at me. I blush a bit from embarrassment.

“A nice lighter purple or white seems to be the best to go with purple” I smile as he nods and keeps looking around. After a few minutes of him looking at tags and flowers he finally walks up to the counter and puts down the flowers.

“May I have a vase for these?” He asks, looking at the flowers on the counter. I smile and nod, taking the flowers and putting them in a nice vase. We have the same system with the vases as the flowers. I make them look nice in the vase and turn back around to ring the flowers up and give it to the guy. I see him looking at me. I blush again from this. I see him look down at my name tag and smile.

“That will be 1500 yen sir” I smile and he sets the flowers on the counter and walks out with the vase of flowers. I counted up the money and saw he gave me more than needed. I quickly ran out of the shop to see him walking down the street. I ran up to him with the extra money in hand. He hears me yelling for him and stops walking to turn around to look at me. I stop running out of breath.

“You overpaid,” I say, holding up his money. He smiles and grabs the money from my hand. Then everything turned different. The boring grey world I knew was gone and replaced with bright beautiful colors. I looked over to where the guy was and saw he was gone. I stood there in shock. I didn’t know what to think. Was that guy my soulmate? He had to be, that's the whole deal with this soulmate thing. When you and your soulmate touch for the first time, you can finally see color. But why did he run away? Did he not like me… was he disappointed or scared? What was the reason for him leaving? I wanted to go after him but I couldn’t leave the shop unattended for too long, someone might come in. I walked back to the shop head down looking at my shoes. They were a bright color. I didn’t know what color though. I walk into the shop to see a beautiful sight of colors everywhere so many different colors. I was excited to learn what these colors were. I walk around the shop looking at the flowers and tags. There were different shades of each color to light and dark shades, some were even a mix of colors like teal, a mix of blue and green. I was in awe of it all. After a while I looked at the clock and saw I was there later then needed. I stood up off the floor and did my chores before leaving. I looked back at the colorful room and shut the door, turned to sign over to say closed and walked down the street. Sadly it was too late to see the sunset, but tomorrow I will make sure to see it. I looked around the street seeing so many colors around me. The glow signs on the convenience store were red and blue. It flushed on and off changing its colors. The building was a brick red and orange mixed in. I looked down at my shoes to see they were a lime green color. I smiled and walked into my apartment. I walked around it to see all the colors I was living with. I went to bed excited to live a new day with colors. But thinking about how the guy ran away after we brushed hands made me feel sad. I wanted to see him again. I wanted to know why he left. I hope he comes back to the flower shop one day. 

I wake up to the sun shining through my blue curtains. I got up and walked to the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror, I noticed I had dark green hair, brownish eyes, and small freckles on my face. I hardly noticed them or was unable to see them before. I smile and think about my first full day of being able to see the world of color. I got dressed and walked to the flower shop. The apartments around me had flowers in their windows or yards. Bright yellows, pinks, and more filled the street that I walked everyday to work. I walked into the shop as my co-worker was leaving her shift. I had the afternoon and closing shift so I could have extra money for my college savings. I was in my second year and I did get in with a scholarship, but I still had to pay for some of it. I sat down on the stool and waited for customers to come in. It was quite busy today. I loved seeing all the beautiful colors of the flowers each customer had. They were all so bright and beautiful. After a while, it was almost time to close shop and business died down. I sat in the same place head in my hands as a dozed off. Till I heard the ring and chime of the door opening.

“I don’t think you should be sleeping on the job” I shot up and looked to see the guy had blonde hair,black glasses and a grey jacket. I blush and look down. He walks up to the counter and looks up to see a look of guilt on his face. 

“Hey i’m sorry for leaving yesterday, I was just shocked and didn’t know how to react” he looks away with a slight pink tint to his cheeks. I smile and laugh.

“No worries, I would’ve done the same thing” I smile and the pink tint darkens to a red. 

“Let's start over. I'm Tadashi Yamaguchi” I smile and lend out my hand. He takes it and smiles.

“Kei Tsukishima” He says and lets go of my hand. We sat there for the rest of my shift talking and getting to know each other. I found out the flowers he got were for his mother, and that we were the same age, and so much more. He looks at the clock and mentions that my shift is over. I nod and start to clean up after him helping me in the middle of it. We both walked out of the shop. I closed and locked the doors, turned the sign over and started walking next to Tsukki. That’s the nickname I gave him. As we walked he put on some white headphones and kept walking. After a little bit I see him stop and look over to somewhere. I do the same and see one of the most beautiful sights. The sun setting the sky was painted with beautiful shades of yellow, blue, purple, and pink. I was in awe. I always wanted to see the sunset and it was even more beautiful than I had ever imagined. I look over to Tsukki to see him smiling at me. I blush and turn back to the sunset. I hear him laugh and grab my hand. After a while of just standing there and watching the sun, it finally disappears over the horizon. Tsukki looks at me, his hand still holding mine and we walk again. He walks me back to my apartment and we part ways with a goodbye and date plans. I walk through the door with the biggest smile on my face. I was so happy I couldn’t contain myself. I went to bed with a smile thinking of what the future will be like. I can’t wait to see what happens.


End file.
